The present invention relates to a wireless communication control system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a control system to communicate with a portable wireless communication device such as an electronic account book.
Recently, the telecommunication business has developed quickly. The system manufacturer and the spectrum of applications such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), cellular telephones, pagers, handheld computers and other similar systems are being exploited to get better efficiency and to develop a more convenient way of communication. Due to the request of real information by modern people, the wide variety of applications and the ability to implement new end-user services is vital for commercial products.
Various cellular radio or mobile phone systems are presently in use to provide high quality, mobile communications over wide coverage areas. One such system to provide efficient wireless communication of data signals in an integrated package has been accomplished in part by the Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD) system or the digital mobile telephone system GSM (Group Special Mobile) of both voice and data signals.
There has long been a recognized need for ubiquitous telecommunications services wherein each customer is assigned a personal service number and is provided with suitable equipment (such as the above mentioned PDAs or pagers), which will permit the customer to have one-way or two-way communication capability (i.e., receive messages, or receive and send messages) regardless of the customer""s changing geographical position. Besides, the widespread use of Internet over the past years are already combined with wireless communication to provide various information such as E-mail messages or both pictures and literary compositions to end-user""s portable devices.
Nevertheless, not only will the operation of Internet provide wireless communication services to end-users, but also the security service firm, the stock corporation, and information service corporation will provide more competitive, specialized, and diverse services through the use of wireless communication. In order to combine with wireless communication and become more convenient for the end-user, it is the trend of the wireless receiving apparatus to be smaller, lighter, and more power saving, therefore becoming suitable for easy use outdoors.
Furthermore, the financial situation of modern people always relies on the bank to deposit money, to invest money in the stocks or mutual funds, or to process credit cards. However, one should have to go to the bank or security firm by himself or make a phone call to confirm the bank savings, the credit line, or the other similar financial situations. Otherwise the users use magnetic strip cards (such as bank cards or credit cards) to conduct banking transactions, which include cash withdrawals, fund transfers, payments, and deposit transactions based on the users""cards. Nevertheless, the information acquired from these channels are time wasting and not efficient whenever the bank or automatic teller machine (ATM) is not available. These traditional financial activities cannot fulfill people""s hopes for acquiring real time financial information. Although the wireless communications described above are developed prosperously, there is still no efficient method to combine the personal financial activities with the wireless communications and make a perfect integration.
The present invention focuses on the benefit of wireless communication devices and discloses a wireless electronic account book and a communication system to control this wireless electronic account book. The deposit savings in the bank or the related financial situations can easily and efficiently be transmitted to the user via wireless communications. Moreover, the present invention will define the transmission format and the designation method of the mailbox in order to transmit the right information to the right device and to store the transmitted information. The user can manage different sources of account in a wireless electronic account book.
In the first embodiment of the present invention, the wireless electronic account book and the controlling system comprise: (1) The information providing dealer, including a database to store the users data and a handling module coupled to a communication device; (2) The information transmission dealer, including a mailbox database of the user""s data, a data selection system coupled to a communication device, and an emission module to output a signal; (3) The wireless receiving device, including a receiving module to receive the wireless transmission signal, a frequency decreasing and decoding module to lower the frequency of the signal and decode this signal, a controlling module to receive the signal from the frequency decreasing and decoding module, a mailbox classified addressing code comparison module, a memory module, an output module, and a user input interface that are coupled to the controlling module.
When using the wireless electronic account book, the user should ask for a function service of the wireless receiving device by way of the communication device firstly. The identification (ID) code of the wireless receiving device and user should be provided to the information providing dealer for verification. If it is a legal user, the information providing dealer will provide the ID of itself, the ID of the user, a service title (and the correspondence service code and security code) to the information transmission dealer to transmit.
The information transmission dealer will store the data first, then set the corresponding mailbox number and classified addressing code of the service title according to the data stored in the mailbox database. Next, returning the ID code of the wireless receiving device, the service code and classified addressing code are provided to the information providing dealer for storage. Then, the information transmission dealer will transmit a mailbox format with [machine code +mailbox number+classified addressing code+service title+security code] to the wireless receiving device by the emission module to define a mailbox. Afterwards, the machine code of the wireless receiving device, the classified addressing code, and the service information are transmitted to the wireless receiving device. In the wireless receiving device, after the receiving module receives the messages, the frequency decreasing and decoding module lower the frequency and decode the signal, after the management of the controlling module and comparison of the mailbox classified addressing code comparison module, the signal is stored in a specific memory address according to the classified addressing code, then is displayed on the output module.
In the second preferred embodiment of the present invention, the wireless electronic account book and the controlling system comprise: (1) The information transmission dealer, including a mailbox database, a data selection system which is coupled to a communication device, and an emission module to output a signal; (2) The wireless receiving device, including a receiving module to receive the wireless transmission signal, a frequency decreasing and decoding module, a mailbox classified addressing code comparison module, a memory module, an output module, and a user input interface that are coupled to the controlling module.
When using the wireless electronic account book according to this structure, the user should ask for the function service from the information transmission dealer via the communication device, and inform the ID code of the wireless receiving device and user for validation. The information transmission dealer will provide the service title and the corresponding service code and security code after the validity of user is confirmed. Furthermore, define the corresponding mailbox number and classified addressing code of the service title and deliver a mailbox format of: [machine code+mailbox number+classified addressing code+service title+security code] to the wireless receiving device and complete the mailbox definition.
The service information will start to be delivered after at least one of the mailboxes is defined. The information transmission dealer will transmit the machine code, the classified addressing code and the service information to the wireless receiving device, then display information on the output module.
By using the wireless electronic account book, the bank savings, the credit line of credit cards, or other personal financial information can be transmitted to the personal wireless receiving device. Moreover, the user can manage different accounts provided by a variety of information providing dealers in only one wireless receiving device by way of the definition of data format.